Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers (Map Game)
It's on Earth. A world with various diverse lifeforms, cultures, nations and a rich history. A world covered in the blood of innocents and yet a world with so much potential. This world, however....has been peaceful over the course of 85 years. The peace is about to be shattered......and the world is about to be Set Free................ Backstory Backstory (Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers Map Game) Rules Rules (Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers Map Game) Map Moderators *Creator: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 00:56, February 29, 2016 (UTC) *Speaker of the Council of Creation (Head Moderator): Person67 *Council of Creation Member (Moderator): Triumph is at hand (talk) *Council of Creation Member (Moderator): Tao64 (ace said I could so k) *Council of Creation Member (Moderator): *Grand General (Algorithm Moderator): *Historian (Archive Keeper): *Keeper of Existence (Mapmaker): *Spokesman of the Council of Creation (Public Relations Manager): Nations Bold '- Superpower; ''Italic ''- Regional Power North America *Canada - SpunkyMora (talk) *'United States of America - Erizium (talk) 15:16, March 1, 2016 (UTC) *Mexico - Zamarak500 (talk) 14:22, February 29, 2016 (UTC) *Honduras - *Guatemala - *Belize - *Nicaragua - *Costa Rica - *Panama - *Cuba - *Haiti - *Dominican Republic - *The Bahamas - South America *Argentina - *''Brazil'' - [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] *Venezuela - *Colombia - *Chile - *Peru - *Paraguay - *Uruguay - *Bolivia - *Suriname - *Guyana - *Ecuador - Europe *'Russia' - Triumph is at hand (talk) *United Kingdom - Person67 *France - *Spain - *Portugal - *Iceland - *Norway - *Sweden - *Finland - *Denmark - *Austria - *Hungary - *Germany - *Netherlands - *Belgium - *Ukraine - Kostdanila (talk) 18:26, March 19, 2016 (UTC) *Latvia - *Lithuania - *Estonia - *Moldova - *Poland - *Serbia - *Kosovo - *Transnistria - *Vatican City - *Slovakia - *Czech Republic - *Slovenia - *Ireland - *Greece - NathanialPrice *Italy - *Switzerland - *Bosnia and Herezgovina - *Croatia - *Romania - *Bulgaria - Asia *Abkhazia - *Afghanistan - *Armenia - *Azerbaijan - *Bahrain - *Bangladesh - *Bhutan - *Brunei - *Cambodia - *'China' - Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 00:57, February 29, 2016 (UTC) *Cyprus - *East Timor - *Georgia - *''India'' -belial *''Indonesia'' - Tao64 *''Iran'' - Rdv65 (talk) 03:54, March 20, 2016 (UTC) *Iraq - *Iraqi Kurdistan - Darkerpink *''Israel'' - *''Japan'' - *Jordan - *Kazakhstan - *Kuwait - *Kyrgystan - *Laos - *Lebanon - *Malaysia - *Mongolia - *Myanmar - *Nagorno-Karabakh - *Northern Cyprus - *Oman - *Pakistan - *Palestine - *The Philippines - *Qatar - *''Saudi Arabia'' - Bozistanball *Singapore - *''South Korea ''- *South Ossetia - *Sri Lanka - *Syria - *Taiwan - *Tajikistan - *Thailand - *''Turkey'' - *United Arab Emirates - *Uzbekistan - *Vietnam - *Yemen - Africa *Egypt - *Sudan - *South Sudan - *Somalia - *Somaliland - *Algeria - *Libya - *Tunisia - *Angola - *''South Africa'' - *''Nigeria'' - DannytheKing (talk) 21:40, March 2, 2016 (UTC) *Tanzania - *Kenya - *Ethiopia - *Benin - *Botswana - *Burkina Faso - *Burundi - *Cameroon - *Central African Republic - *Chad - *Congo - *Democratic Republic of the Congo - *Djibouti - *Equatorial Guinea - *Eritrea- *Gabon - *Gambia - *Ghana - *Guinea - *Guinea-Bissau - *Cote d'Ivore - *Lesotho - *Liberia - *Madagascar - *Malawi - *Mali - *Mauritania - *Morocco - *Mozambique - *Namibia - *Niger - *Rwanda - *Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic - *Senegal - *Sierra Leone - *Swaziland - *Togo - *Uganda - *Zambia - *Zimbabwe - Oceania *Australia - *New Zealand - Great showing. B23 (talk) 16:05, March 1, 2016 (UTC) *Papua New Guinea - The Game 2030.0 Now.....welcome to war. ' '"If we don't end war, war will end us." - H.G. Wells *'The Mexican Civil War continues between the Mexican rebels, the Cartels and American-assisted government forces, and begins to spill over into the American Southwest with various cartels destroying each other, and local police. This sees an increase in crime rate across the American Southwest. ' *'An increasing number of Greenlanders are calling for independence from Denmark, citing their recent self-sufficiency and increasing number of petroleum companies flowing into the country. ' *'Across the globe, nations continue a transition from petroleum to renewables to handle most of their energy needs. ' *'Taiwan begins to express concern over China's military buildup, and threatens to declare sovereignty from China unless it stops. ' *'Indonesia's petroleum supply reaches a peak, and begins to enter the early stages of decline. ' China: 'We begin a military buildup and economic expansion. With major Chinese companies investing in Greenland, and Russia to extract petroleum reserves in the Arctic, we decide to expand our sphere of influence into those regions. Taiwan's threat of secession is met with threats of invasion, as General Secretary Chang Wanquan (former Minister of Defence) tells to Xinhua that "Taiwan's attempt to subvert China into submission 11 years ago had failed, and this 'independence' will also fail" and that the Chinese government will "not tolerate the aggression". The PLAN begins to be mobilised into the Taiwan Strait again to prepare in case Taiwan actually declares independence and the PLA is placed on high alert. Crackdown on political dissidents continue, as well as the "state of emergency" declared during the coup. Chinese state-owned companies continue to transition to renewables from petroleum to reduce dependency on petroleum. In scientific news, technologies designed to reduce recoil on our weapons begins as well as research into autonomous combat drones, or ACVs for short, which are advanced tanks designed to be fully autonomous, and despite being programmed to take orders from humans, are fully unmanned. The Ministry of State Security takes note of American progress into this technology, and requests to the General Secretary to conduct more effort into researching new technologies to not only catch up to the Americans but also get ahead of them. Despite this, more effort is made to catch up than there are to get ahead. *Sorry, but I couldn't help notice this line: ''Chinese state-owned companies continue to transition from renewables to petroleum to reduce dependency on petroleum. They transitioned to petroleum, to reduce petroluem dependency? *'''Oh. My mistake. Fixed. :P Iran: Despite having open relation with the west a decade ago, we maintain strong relation with China and Russia who has support us and save us our economy. We continue to influence friendly faction in the middle East. We ask to build strong trade relation with Iraqi Kurdistan and Afghanistan. We build more short and medium range rocket. Continue to maintain contact with the Shia movement in the Middle East. The government order massive investment to complete the diversification of the economy, especially the high tech technology. Military are kept modern to stay a regional power and compete with Saudi Arabia Russia: Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev continues Russia's military buildup, while he initiates a program of economic expansion, subsidizing investments in Greenland of all kinds, but mostly regarding the extractation of petroleum and gas reserves, in Siberia about extracting the petroleum reserves, but also renewable energy is subsidized. We subsidize the profitable sectors of our Industry, the ones which focus on exports, such as the automotive industry, the defense industry, the aerospace Industry and the construction industry, to expand in order to cover demand. We also subsidize our automotive Industry, to help them improve their tech and increase their sales, while we also ban the construction of cars which use oil(not gas) as power source, we instead urge the Automotive industry to make cars which use renewable energy or power fusion as power source. Russian state-owned enterprises continue to transition to renewables and gas from petroleum to reduce dependency on petroleum. We try to lessen the effects of the economic crisis caused by the Western sanctions by increasing Petroleum,Gas,Automobile and Weapons exports to the Eurasian Union and our allies China,India and to BRICS members such as South Africa and Brazil, as well as to the rest of the world except for NATO members and countries which sanctioned us, which we stop exporting any Petroleum or Gas in an attempt to cripple their economies. We begin researching into Autonomous Combat Drones or ACVs for short. Kerch Strait Bridge, which finnished construction in 2024 supplies Crimea with electricity, while transportation is also resumed. We research into nuclear fusion, spending a considerable amount of effort and money there. A new space program is initiated, Soyuz-3 are planned to be launched from Kazakhstan to reach the Moon and Mars in 2034. There they must establish a temporary base, with the resources that we provide them and study and explore the area near their landing zone in their respective planets equators. We secretly aid Novorossiya rebels, to start their military buildup, giving them our most advanced weaponry. We secretly aid any seperatist rebel group inside Ukraine. We stop supplying any NATO member with oil and gas, to pressure them to accept our demands regarding Ukraine. We start secretly aiding the PKK and the Kurds in general in Turkey and Iraq. We also secretly aid Croatian and Serbian rebels in Bosnia and Serbian rebels in Kosovo. * Russian Diplomacy: A proclamation is send to NATO, they must withdraw support for Ukraine in return we will provide them with much needed oil and gas, shall they decline, we threaten them, then we will support Greenlands calls for independence, seizing their last reserves of oil, thus forcing them to collapse. We officialy recognize Novorossiya as an independent nation. We also ask Greece and Serbia for an alliance, while we also offer them ecomonic and military aid, shall they join the Eurasian Economic Union. (MOD RESPONSE) We recognize the Nagorno-Karabakh Republic as an independent nation and offer them to join the Eurasian Economic Union. (MOD RESPONSE) We start exerting influence into Greenland, using our capital invested there as a leverage, we also secretly aid Greenlandic independence groups, to achive their goals, in return for them to agree to join the Eurasian Economic Union once Greenland achives independence (MOD RESPONSE), while we secretly ask China to coordinate our efforts to make Greenland independent and join the SCO and the Eurasian Economic Union. We exert our influence in Turkmenistan offering them economic and military aid, shall they join the Eurasian Economic Union. (MOD RESPONSE) We secretly reassure our allies, Syria and Iran that we don't aim to make the conflict in the Turkish and Iraq Kurdish areas spill over into their countries, will we guarantee their nation's territorial integrity. We also ask them both to join the Eurasian Economic Union, offering them ecomonic and military aid. (MOD RESPONSE for Syria) We officially recognize Transnistria while we also offer them ecomonic and military aid, shall they join the Eurasian Economic Union. (MOD RESPONSE) ** Greece: '''Greece hereby accepts the Russian membership. ** '''Serbia: '''As a historical friend, we accept the membership to the Eurasian Economic Union. ** '''Nagorno-Karabakh Republic: '''Russia assisted us in obtaining our independence and we shall return the favour. ** '''Greenlandic Independence Groups: '''While we would like our nation's independence, violent means are not the best way of achieving it and Russia is typically using violent means of enforcing its power. So, no. We will not accept Russian aid. ** '''Turkmenistan: '''We effectively accept Russia's offer. ** '''Trasnistria: '''We hereby thank the Russian government for their offer and we accept. ** '''Syria: '''Russia's historical assistance regarding the threat of the rebels and ISIL has been of the upmost importance in retaining Syria's stability and thus we accept, mainly to keep it that way. * '''Chinese Secret Diplomacy: '''The People's Republic of China hereby accepts Russia's offer, although there is no guarantee Greenland could join SCO or the Eurasian Economic Union. * '''Iran D: '''We accept Russian offer and '''secretly offer to help smuggle support to the Iraqi and Turkish Kurds. * Russian Secret Diplomacy: We thank Iran for their support on this subject and send them some more oil, while we do promise them control over Turkish and Iraqi Kurdistan shall our alliance takes control over those regions. United Kingdom: 'At home the 2030 election occurs. A new head of the conservative party is chosen as leader instead of Boris Johnson who resigns due to declining popularity. Max Karther is a grass roots selected candidate and attended Brunel University (a pretty poor London university) where he studied engineering for three years before serving in the Army Engineers and then leaving after he was demobilized during cut backs. He then went on to become an MP in Chatham and then takes the party nomination by surprise after only two terms in his seat and manages to win the general election. In the first budget he decides to change the unemployment benefits laws so that you only get payouts for 3 months. Several sin taxes on sugar are implemented and the privation of the healthcare system begins to occur. The firm belief that the UK is not a country to be taken from is made and money is put into building a new nuclear plant to power the country as well as upgrading the tube system in London. '''We tell Russia we will not back down in the pursuit of democracy for Ukraine. '''We declare rationing of fuel for private use which while we know makes us unpopular as an election is 5 years away and the government has a strong hold we decide that limited rationing will help preserve our limited reserves. We start funding the mass exploitation of the Arctic and it's oil. *'Russian Diplomacy: We demand from the UK to respect the ethnic Russian people's will in Ukraine, while we also assure them that we seek a democratic Ukraine too, instead of this Nazi regime they have now, which persecutes ethnic Russians inside Ukraine, while mistreats its other citizens too and is in fact a criminal organization, with ties to the local mafia. That's why we demand a referendum in Ukraine to be conducted, by Oblasts, with the citizens expressing their opinions, if they wish to join the Russian Federation or not. We do not wish to annex any Oblasts that are against joining us into the Russian Federation, while we insist that this, is a matter of self determination. Brazil: With space tourism and research becoming an increasingly relevant industry, we begin to invest more in our space program. These investments will primarily be used to fund a potential moon mission within 8 years. Other uses will include the building of the first Brazilian space station, as well as increased satellite coverage, in both the civilian and military sectors. The military also undergoes a program for increased funding, with most of the money being focused to develop and maintain a high tech Air Force, as well as a planned aircraft carrier. Our military increases in size, with 950,000 men and women enlisted, and as many as 250,000 ready for immediate combat, though some generals predict the number to be significantly less. We begin to encourage more people to join the armed forces, especially focusing on attracting women, as men still outnumber women 2 to 1. We try to to increase ties with the rest of South America by creating the South American Economic Union(SAEU). The goal of this will be to crate a stable currency across all of South America, and we ask all South American nations to join. We also suggest massive plans in all member nations to decrease poverty, trying to usher in an era of a larger and more successful middle class. We immediately implement these plans, and poverty begins to slowly decrease. Most of the decrease in poverty is due to new jobs created in the construction and industrial sectors, as well as other more white collar jobs. In addition, new regulations to preserve the environment are put into place, putting regulations on dumping trash into the ocean, putting taxes on carbon, and limiting the amounts of the Amazon that can be cut down. Although these new regulations are met with some resistance from larger companies, but for the most part the regulations are supported by the public. We ask for closer relations with China and the rest of the Eurasian Pact, as we believe this would help both our economic growth and our military potential. Lastly, we Secretly begin to start a nuclear program, investing in both nuclear weapons and power. Our goal is too have a nuclear weapon built within 4 years, and ask china to help us with the program. * Russian Diplomacy: We ask Brazil for an alliance and a free trade agreement and in return we offer to supply them with oil and gas and to help them with their space program. *'Why would Brazil want nukes?' New Zealand: '''We begin to build up the military and invest the economy. Some modern buildings will be modernized and hoping for more population to grow up. Wellington and Auckland expect some population to grow. Whilst we start to recruit 1,500 troops in New Zealand. Although, there are some discussions of organization for space program, as is still stands out that this may be unlikely this year, but the plan should be organized when the idea is found. The goal is hopefully to recruit more troops and invest more supplies in our country. '''Indonesia: We begin investing in nuclear power. As we continue to distribute tech and supplies among our allies, we continue to invest in new sources of power. We build up the military, and put forces on the border with Papua New Guinea. Due to our relations with NATO we supply them with oil. *We offer the Indonesian government aid in their peaceful nuclear energy program, and offer to sell them jet fighters and fast-attack naval craft to better defend the archipelago *We thank you for the weapons and aid. Ukraine: 'Elections to Verhovna Rada leads to win of Progressive Bloc (67% seats) most member of PB is members of new Ukrainan party European Solidarity (38% seats in Rada). Rada forms new government and start reforms which directed to promising closer ties with the West. Legislation is becoming more liberal. Submit to a referendum the question of a new constitution. sent a request tp NATO for intervention into the Donbass. We dissolve Treaty on the Non-Proliferation of Nuclear Weapons. Ukraine starts building Nuke Weapon based on the Soviet experience and existing nuclear industry. in Ukraine should get Nuclear weapons till 2032. *'No. Germany:'We put more eford in or economy and we also will now start a space program we also make more road/autobhanen '''India: '''We begin to start recruiting more soldiers to expand our armies. The government begins to fund research into alternatives to the waning fossil fuels. Our technological sector remains strong as always. We begin industrialization efforts to make more jobs for the overpopulated country. We start a small system similar to Chinese system for overpopulation to recruit citizens in infrastructure efforts. We begin to look to annexing parts of Bangladesh that are Indian majority similarly to Russia. '''We place troops on the border with Bangladesh. '''We fund a space program that hopes to land on the moon by 3 years *American diplomacy: We offer the Indian government joint expansion into the space industry by offering them technological expertise to help India land on the moon. In addition to this, we also offer to outsource the American BPO industry to India, which is already the world's second largest receiver of BPO jobs to further add to their employment. '''United States of America: We ask NATO to assist the collapsing Mexican state, in turn, we increase military presence in the Mexican border. Any Mexican carrying illegal drugs will be sent to American prisons, and their supplies burned. They will be extradited once a stable Mexican government is in power. Funding for NASA increases to 5% of the federal budget, to fully explore the untapped resources of space, and to extend humanity's domain. '''We begin to find taxation loopholes and crack down on them. Also, taxation rates for those earning less than $50,000 are reduced, and those earning above $100k per year are increased. With the exception of the BPO industry, outsourced jobs start returning to the US due to the lower tax rates and the $20/hour minimum wage.The CONUS Bullet Train system, aimed at connecting the mainland US together starts, with the infrastructure being laid down in New York, Dallas, Miami, San Francisco, Seattle, Chicago, and Denver, then to slowly expand from there. In the meantime, the U.S increases petroleum exports to Europe. Landfills now start to be converted to plasma gasification plants, to increase the source of renewable energy. Education is now subsidized by the government. Military spending increases to 6.3% of GDP, as the development of the Manticore Combat Suit starts entering development, which is aimed to enhance the combat ability of U.S troops. Sniper rifles with controllable bullets enter minimal production, while advanced tank and APC models are designed. Efforts to increase our technological lead on military continues, with research being poured into an orbital defense system capable of shooting down ICBMs heading to allied territory, and as such, '''we request friendly NATO members, Japan, South Korea, Australia, New Zealand, and Israel to jointly develop satellite-mounted laser systems to defend each other's territory from missiles and hostile aircraft (Mod responses for each, excluding those that have actual players). The Department of Cyber Security is declared, with it's main task to guard American cyber space and American privacy from hackers, foreign and local. They begin placing multiple defensive protocols in America's software. However, if provoked, they are authorized to target the databases of foreign intruders and erase, corrupt, or steal valuable data. ' *'Ukrainian dip: '''We ask for NATO intervention in Donbass. *'Japan: 'Given our concerns regarding China's threats to invade Taiwan, we accept. *'South Korea: 'China is a rapidly growing threat to the sovereignty of Korea, and to keep Chinese aggression out of the country, we accept. *'Australia: 'Australia is already concerned regarding China's threats and despite hosting no immediate threat to Australia, considering their annexation of North Korea 5 years ago, we accept. *'New Zealand: 'We concur with Australia. Once China takes Taiwan, they will not stop there. So, we accept. *'Israel: 'China poses no threat to us, but the threat of an increasingly unstable Middle East is a concern. We accept to preserve the safety and security of the State of Israel. *'Russian Diplomacy: We demand from the USA to respect the ethnic Russian people's will in Ukraine, while we also assure them that we seek a democratic Ukraine too, instead of this Nazi regime they have now, which persecutes ethnic Russians inside Ukraine, while mistreats its other citizens too and is in fact a criminal organization, with ties to the local mafia. That's why we demand a referendum in Ukraine to be conducted, by Oblasts, with the citizens expressing their opinions, if they wish to join the Russian Federation or not. We do not wish to annex any Oblasts that are against joining us into the Russian Federation, while we insist that this, is a matter of self determination. An alternative solution would be for them to sign the Treaty of Minsk. We also seek good relationships with the USA and in order to prove that, we offer the support of the Eurasian Union to NATO, to support the UN peacekeeping operation in Mexico/ to assist the collapsing Mexican state in order to preserve stability in the area. you post two time, when is the next turn coming? Soon its just that we don't have enough players and we need the ones we do to post. ~Wrto12 Yes! Finally! - Ace009 2030.5 *'With the moderate stance of President Moore towards economic policy being set in place, many conservative Republicans begin to break away from the Republican Party, which form the Tea Party (And no, this is a separate party from Republicans, i.e. an OFFICIAL Tea Party, not a movement within a Party). ' *'America's announcement of a new military defence shield is met with a mixture of celebration, scepticism and fear, as many are concerned that this is a violation of the Outer Space Treaty of 1967. This particularly results in condemnation from China and Russia. ' *'Negotiations regarding the partition of Ukraine are extended, although signs of negotiations faltering are already in place, noting the fact that Ukraine will not allow "another Munich Agreement".' *'Taiwan officially declares independence from China as the Republic of Taiwan, despite threats of military action. ' *'The American involvement in the Mexican Civil War begins to become increasingly unpopular, as protesters march in Washington DC demanding an end to the conflict. ' China: '''We continue our military buildup and economic expansion. With major Chinese companies investing in Greenland, and Russia to extract petroleum reserves in the Arctic, we continue to expand our sphere of influence into those regions. '''With Taiwan's declaration of independence from the Chinese mainland, we officially begin our assault on Taiwan, as the PLAN begins firing on Taiwanese naval troops, and General Secretary Chang Wanquan demands to America in front of Xinhua to avoid supporting a "growing traitorous movement of rebels", mentioning that any attempts to support Taiwan will be considered an "act of war" and calls upon the rest of SCO to "assist in fighting the hypocrisy of the West should war ever come between the two blocs". (Algorithm to be made) Crackdown on political dissidents continue, as well as the "state of emergency" declared during the coup. Chinese state-owned companies continue to transition to renewables from petroleum to reduce dependency on petroleum. In scientific news, technologies designed to reduce recoil on our weapons begins as well as research into autonomous combat drones, or ACVs for short, which are advanced tanks designed to be fully autonomous, and despite being programmed to take orders from humans, are fully unmanned. The Ministry of State Security takes note of American progress into this technology, and requests to the General Secretary to conduct more effort into researching new technologies to not only catch up to the Americans but also get ahead of them. Despite this, more effort is made to catch up than there are to get ahead. * Russian Diplomacy: We disapprove of China's recent actions against the independent state of Taiwan, even though they are our allies, although we do nothing about it. We also wish that this aggressive actions will not spread further, into a new World War. But we also ask China to jointly develop a similar system, with that satellite-mounted laser system, or an alternative, in order to be on par with the USA. * Chinese Diplomacy: '''We agree, despite the hypocrisy of Russia regarding the Ukraine problem. * '''Iran D: '''We ask China if we can join their autonomous combat drone program. Ukraine: We celebrate 40 years Dissolution of USSR. Every nation is invited!!! file:Песенка.ogg '''Iran: We proprose an economic and military alliance in the Middle East between us, Lebanon and Syria, remembering them with who Israel is and what side Saudi Arabia take during the Syrian civil war. We also start to fund shiite, Laic and anti-Saudi opposition in Iraq and Yemen to weaken Saudi Arabia and gain influence in the region. Support continue to arrive in Turkish and Iraqi Kudistan with weapons and money and call for the Iraqi Kurds and opposition togheter. Investments continue for the energetic transition with solar power plants and nuclear power plants being build. We continue to diversify the economy to prepare us to the end of oil, high technology is particulary fund by the state. * Russian Diplomacy: Because of the imrpoving relationships between our nation and Iran, in order to thank them for their support, we offer them a joint (Eurasian Union) space program for the exploration of our Solar system in the future being the number one goal, as well as help Russian investments in Iran, with the purpose of creating a local automotive industry and aerospace Industry, as well as imrpoving the existing defense industry and construction industry. We also secretly offer Iran nuclear tech. (Both Nuclear Power and Nuclear Weapons tech) However we have one requirement, they must help as in our war against Ukraine directly, they can reach Ukraine through Eurasian Union members or the Caspian sea, passing through our lands. * Iran D: we accept the Russian offers and send what troops and planes we can toward Ukraine in support of our ally Russia: We declare war against Ukraine, hoping to stop the tyranny of their Nazi regime, which persecutes ethnic Russians inside Ukraine, while mistreats its other citizens too and is in fact a criminal organization, with ties to the local mafia, while we assure the rest of the world, that we seek a democratic Ukraine. Our forces invading Ukraine are aided by Novorossiya forces, which now have better equipment and weaponry thanks to a military buildup that we help them make. '''Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev continues Russia's military buildup, while he initiates a program of economic expansion, subsidizing investments in Greenland of all kinds, but mostly regarding the extractation of petroleum and gas reserves, in Siberia about extracting the petroleum reserves, but also renewable energy is subsidized. We subsidize the profitable sectors of our Industry, the ones which focus on exports, such as the automotive industry, the defense industry, the aerospace Industry and the construction industry, to expand in order to cover demand. We also subsidize our automotive Industry, to help them improve their tech and increase their sales, while we also ban the construction of cars which use oil(not gas) as power source, we instead urge the Automotive industry to make cars which use renewable energy or power fusion as power source. Russian state-owned enterprises continue to transition to renewables and gas from petroleum to reduce dependency on petroleum. We try to lessen the effects of the economic crisis caused by the Western sanctions by increasing Petroleum,Gas,Automobile and Weapons exports to the Eurasian Union and our allies China,India and to BRICS members such as South Africa and Brazil, as well as to the rest of the world except for NATO members and countries which sanctioned us, which we stop exporting any Petroleum or Gas in an attempt to cripple their economies. We begin researching into Autonomous Combat Drones or ACVs for short. Kerch Strait Bridge, which finnished construction in 2024 supplies Crimea with electricity, while transportation is also resumed. We research into nuclear fusion, spending a considerable amount of effort and money there. '''Successfull policies of the past, in regards to the demographic problem, continue, with the total fertility rate being above 2.2 children per woman. A new space program is initiated, Soyuz-3 are planned to be launched from Kazakhstan to reach the Moon and Mars in 2034. There they must establish a temporary base, with the resources that we provide them and study and explore the area near their landing zone in their respective planets equators. We secretly aid Novorossiya, to start their military buildup, giving them our most advanced weaponry. We secretly aid any seperatist rebel group inside Ukraine. We stop supplying any NATO member with oil and gas, to pressure them to accept our demands regarding Ukraine. We start secretly aiding the PKK and the Kurds in general in Turkey and Iraq. We also secretly aid Croatian and Serbian rebels in Bosnia and Serbian rebels in Kosovo. We jointly develop with China a satellite-mounted laser systems, to counter the USA one. Following the creation of the Department of Cyber Security in the USA, we create an department with the same purpose and copy their actions, as they are evaluated as effective by the Prime Minister. * Russian Diplomacy: We ask our allies, the Eurasian Union (Greece, Serbia, Armenia, Nagorno-Karabakh, Syria, Iran, Transnistria, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Kazakhstan) to join this war at our side, after we secretly assure them, that NATO won't act against us, cause we have made a deal with them. (MOD RESPONSE) We also seek good relationships with the USA and in order to prove that, we offer the support of the Eurasian Union to NATO, to support the UN peacekeeping operation in Mexico/ to assist the collapsing Mexican state in order to preserve stability in the area. We also ask China for a joint ACVs program in order to be on par with the USA. * Iran D: '''We send you all the supply we can and a few volunteer units cause ouf our distance, we offer to send some units as peacekeeper in Mexico if our support is accept. We promise to defend the alliance if NATO declare betray the treaty or any other states intervene. '''Indonesia: We take note in recent events in Europe. We promise that we and ASEAN will come to NATO'a aid (secretly). We continue to improve tech, and build up the military. We secretly plan to invade Papua New Guinea. Saudi Arabia: The Saudi Family begins to work on stopping Iranian Shia groups by supplying Sunni rebels in Iraq Anbar Provence to fight the shia government in Iraq,In Yemen we begin to help Sunni groups in Yemen to fight Shia groups. As the Saudi government becomes more disliked by the people,they begen to protest for elections with no bloodshed in the begging with massive protest in Riyhad,Mecca,and Median but were quickly fired upon by Saudi troops,the call for free elections ring across Saudi Arabia with more people protesting and small scale riots. The Saudi family ask the US if they can buy more weapons to stop Iranian expansion into the Middle East. We ask the Gulf sates and Jordan to set up a alliance against Iranian expansion into the Middle East. We begin to send arms to Sunni in Lebanon and Palestine to fight off the Iranian expatiation. Ukraine: President declassify the Minsk agreement and its signatories. He said, '''Europe has been offered a choice between war and shame. She has chosen shame, and will get war. Russian monster won't stop.' '' dReferendum that will decide Ukraine will surrend or stay fighting appointed to 1 august 2031 We ask Russia to stop war untill end of referendum. '''New Zealand: '''We continue to recruit more troops and expand economy. New Zealand looks to begin a space program which should be a good news for New Zealand. Although the organization in Oceania is still not yet planned about it, when it comes to an idea for some people. The population is slightly growing at capital city and some largest cities as well. Category:Map Games Category:Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers (Map Game)